


Her Kitty, His Princess

by kitncat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Until After S3 Ep13, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Identity Reveal, Love, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, Marichat May, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: After yet another rejection from Ladybug and a rather bad day in general, Cat is in need of some comfort - so he drops by to see the one person other than Ladybug that makes everything okay.Marinette, frustrated with herself for her lack of ability to talk to Adrien and the Akuma attack interrupting her and Alya's talk via phone, is wanting nothing more than to be left alone - at least until her Kitty shows up needing her attention.(Or a story based around the Marichat May prompts.  And I'm not sure I'm using the 2019 ones but whatever.)





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was so not in the mood for people, but she was still too hyper from the 10:30 PM Akuma attack to sleep. So at quarter till midnight she was scribbling away in her sketch book.

Marinette turned away, pen pausing mid-movement, when she heard a tapping on the glass of her window. Her partner, Cat Noir, was perched on the windowsill - sad green eyes begging for entrance as his ears laid down. She frowned, hating that look on him. As Marinette she considered him a friend, not quite a good or close one but a friend nonetheless, and as Ladybug he was her best friend and partner. A worm of guilt hit her stomach.

When he'd arrived by her side for the fight earlier he'd been off, not nearly as bubbly as he usually was - which had been her cause for concern. When questioned he'd shrugged it off and told her he'd had a 'perfect bad day', which had caused her concern to increase since he'd missed a great opening for a pun - but she hadn't had time to press him before or after their fight with Hawk Moth's latest victim.

And she knew that she hadn't exactly helped either...

** _Flashback_ **

_"Ladybug!"_

_She stopped mid turn, yo-yo out to propel her towards home. But the use of her name made her stop and turn back to Cat. He hadn't had to use his Cataclysm tonight, so he didn't have to worry about changing back - but she did. But still, she knew he was upset from something that had happened today so she wasn't just going to blow him off._

_"Do you - uh.... Do you think that, maybe, we could go on a picnic tomorrow night?"_

_He wasn't calling it a date, but she knew that's what it was. She shook her head, letting out a slightly frustrated breath, "No Cat, we can't. I'm always here to talk to you, I'll be your leaning post when you need it, but I am _not_ going on a date with you. I've already told you, I don't think of you like that." She said, most of it a bit harsher than she intended and she winced inwardly, not letting her resolve visibly crumble._

_Cat flinched back as if she'd physically struck him, but the beeping of her earrings kept her from trying to repair the damage she'd done and she turned, leaping away into the night._

**_End of_ _Flashback _**

Marinette scolded herself for what had to be the tenth time for how she'd handled his advances earlier and stood, keeping a gentle smile on her face as she opened the window and gestured him in. "What's up Cat?" She asked.

He gave a little shrug, standing almost awkwardly in her room. It wasn't like him. Usually he'd either steal her chair, sit on the bed, or even sit in the window frame. "I've just had a really rough day. I know it's late, but do you think we could talk for a bit?" He sounded so guilty for all of it, from asking her to talk to having a rough day - as if it was all his fault.

She really should have been in bed hours ago, but it was a Friday night and her friend and partner needed her. So she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, of course Cat. Anytime. I'm here for you."

He looked a bit relieved, a small smile turning the corners of his lips up as his tail flicked behind him and his ears perked up a little - as if just being welcomed was already helping. Maybe it was, she thought. As Ladybug they were slowly dropping little, vague hints at their everyday lives and she knew his home life wasn't the best, and if he'd had as bad a day as he seemed to and as harshly as she'd rejected him as Ladybug, maybe he just needed someone to welcome him in.

"Want to go up to the roof?" She asked softly, still smiling at her friend who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

He nodded a bit, "If that's okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "I offered didn't I?" She teased softly, smiling.

He chuckled a little and nodded, "I'll meet you up there." He said, springing back out the window. He perched momentarily on the windowsill outside, flashing her the biggest smile she'd seen all night - as Ladybug and Marinette - and then leaped upwards, stretching out like a cat so much it made her giggle to herself as she climbed the ladder.

Soft green eyes blinked at her from where he was crouching on the edge of the roof and she slowly joined him, sitting down and letting her legs dangle over the edge. She trusted her balance sitting down, and even if she fell she had every confidence in Cat to catch her.

He settled beside her and they both gazed wordlessly up at the stars.

"You wanted to talk?" She finally said softly.

He let out a breath, "I know we're not extremely close Princess, but would it be okay if I talked about a personal matter?"

It wasn't very Cat Noir of him to ask, but as she looked at him his eyes shown with so much sincerity she would have felt cruel to do anything _but_ nod. Though she probably would have said yes anyways. There was something about the gentler, sincere side of Cat Noir that came out so rarely that it just drew her in like moth to a flame. As Ladybug she was pretty good at pushing him back to the usual playful flirt she was comfortable around, being just enough to get him back to his usual confidence. But as Marinette she had no defenses against this side of him, and some part of her didn't want them. Because truthfully she loved both sides of her partner, and she adored that he felt like he could be vulnerable around her.

So she just nodded, "Of course. I said I'd listen no matter what, right?"

He gave her a gentle smile, "Thanks Marinette."

She smiled back and turned on her listening ears, ready to hear whatever he had to say.

"So I... I asked Ladybug out tonight, I mean - it's not the first time I've tried... But I was really hoping tonight that she'd say yes. Usually I can brush off her refusals but tonight... It's just sticking with me..." He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she had a bad day too and that's why she kind of snapped at me, but it still stung I guess. And for some reason I can't shake it off tonight. I was just hoping that maybe tonight she would see that I really care..."

Marinette smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I think she knows Cat. I think she knows you care about her." She paused, debating how much and what she could say without endangering her secret identity, "I don't think you should take her snapping personally. Whether she shows it or not Cat, she cares about you - a lot." She paused again, this time to analyze her own feelings.

She had admitted to herself a long time ago that if it hadn't been for Adrien, she probably would have fallen hard and fast for Cat Noir - and the truth of Alya's picture burned in her mind from when they'd fought Oblivio. She had lost her memory, hadn't known who she was or who he was, and she'd fallen in love with Cat within hours, maybe sooner - she couldn't remember now. But there was another truth to her feelings for Adrien and Cat. She was scared that if she let go of Adrien to love Cat, she would only end up hurting everyone. She was scared that if she truly moved on from Adrien - who had already admitted to her he loved another - she wouldn't really know _how_ to love Cat because she'd spent so long - maybe too long - loving Adrien.

Finally, Marinette gave the quiet admission she had been hiding from even herself for a while, "And I can't swear to this, but maybe she's scared of what happens if she loves you."

Cat frowned, a thoughtfulness in his gaze as he tilted his head - which was yet another moment that he reminded her of a cat, the way he was studying what she was saying reflecting a cat studying something interesting outside a window. "How do I make sure she knows that she doesn't have to be?"

She shook her head, "I don't think it's you she's scared of. I think she knows that you would never hurt her, especially on purpose. I think she's scared of her own feelings." She let out a breath, "And that's something only she can figure out Cat." She gave a little shrug and smile, "And I don't even know if she really does love you the way you do her. I'm just theorizing." She threw out, partially for safety purposes.

Cat nodded slowly, soaking in her words. Rather suddenly he hugged her, and she couldn't help but laugh as she hugged him back, running a hand through his hair and biting her lip so she didn't laugh when she heard a purring sound. Slowly he released her, grinning, "Thanks Princess. I think I needed to hear that."

She watched as he stood, him grinning a grin that could light up Paris and her smiling softly at him, "Anytime Cat."

He flashed her a grin and bowed in traditional Cat Noir fashion, "I think it's time I take my leave and let you have your night back." He tilted his head again, "You've given me quite a bit to think about tonight."

She smiled and nodded, "You're welcome to drop in anytime." She said, slowly standing as he vanished into the night. She'd given herself a lot to think about tonight too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks and fourteen nightly visits later...

Marinette was having a wonderful day. Absolutely wonderful. That was her opinion.

It had been her night for patrol, and it had been a beautiful night for a patrol - and surprisingly quiet too. So her only concern had been getting back in plenty of time for Cat Noir's seemingly nightly visits - not that she'd complain, she was finding she really enjoyed his company.

However, her day was apparently going to go downhill fast when Tikki noticed her bright mood upon detransforming and looking out the window for the first sign of her black cat.

"Marinette... I hate to say it, but you do realize this isn't what normal friends do, right?"

Marinette paused, looking back at her little Kwami, "What do you mean Tikki?"

Her faithful companion sighed, "Well, most normal friends don't have midnight visits every single night - making sure nothing comes up." Tikki waved her arms, "I mean yesterday there was an Akuma attack that kept you both out until _ fifteen minutes_ short of when he usually comes over and Cat still showed up right on time!" She burst, "And you could tell he was exhausted! That is not what normal friends do!"

Marinette frowned at her Kwami. She couldn't even deny Tikki's observation about Cat. They'd _both_ been tired from Hawkmoth's latest Akuma, Cat more so than her, and he'd still shown up right on time - which had to be some sort of feat. At one point during their visit, Marinette had thought her partner had fallen asleep sitting up.

She frowned hard, "Tikki, Cat is just my friend. I like Adrien, remember?" She said, but something about it didn't seem right. Cat was so much more than _just_ her friend. He was her partner, her confidant, the boy she'd turn to whenever she had a problem. She trusted him to show up whenever she needed him.

But just because he was the one she turned to, sometimes more than Alya, didn't mean she thought of him as more than a friend, right?

She bit her lip, trying yet again to reinforce the dam containing her emotions relating to her partner-turned-friend-turned-potentially-more. Why couldn't she just sort out her feelings and be done with it? She didn't even know who the boy was behind the mask...

But did that even really matter to her at this point? The mask didn't make him who he was.

Marinette groaned, glaring at Tikki, "Why do you have to be so practical?"

Tikki let out a breath, looking at least a little sympathetic to her chosen's silent dilemma, "Because I don't want to see you or him get hurt." She murmured softly.

Marinette sighed and nodded, "I know Tikki. I promise, I'll be okay - and I'll make sure I don't hurt him."

She was still mad at herself for hurting him before, even if she had fixed it for the most part - and she certainly wasn't wanting a reason for a repeat of that sad look in her partner's eyes.

Before she and Tikki could continue the 'Friend or More?' conversation, a tapping on her skylight had her hurrying out onto her balcony with a grin already on her face.

"Cat!" She greeted, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"Waiting for me Purrincess?"

Marinette giggled at the nickname that was definitely growing on her, wondering when his presence started lighting up her world so much - in a way she thought only Adrien ever could. Maybe it had always been that way and she'd just ignored it until now _because_ she was so adamantly in love with Adrien, and now that she was letting herself question things she noticed.

"At this point I'd be concerned if you _didn't_ show up Cat." She threw in a careless shrug, but couldn't quite meet his gaze as her eyes drifted over the Paris cityscape when she added, "And maybe I was waiting for you." She added quietly, almost like confiding a precious secret.

She glanced back to see him beaming at her like she was the sun and she'd just lit up his day, though he didn't actually comment on it. "I'm honored you care so much." He let out a breath, eyes trailing up towards the stars twinkling above them, "Sometimes it seems like no one would notice if I disappeared other than the fact that it would be an inconvenience."

Marinette wrinkled her nose a little, silently listing yet another time that made her want to punch his guardians. Between their talks as Cat and Marinette and her time with him as Ladybug, she knew enough to know his mother didn't seem to be in the picture and his father was distant at best. It drove her crazy to think about such a wonderful person feeling so... Alone and uncared for.

"Ladybug would notice." She commented like it was a fact. It was, but she had to appear that she was just a fan of Ladybug and friend of Cat's. "And of course I'd notice." She decided not to mention that _all_ _of Paris_ would notice if one of the superheroes vanished, because that's probably not what he was meaning.

Cat chuckled a little, but it sounded self-depreciating. It made her wonder what had gone on in his day, he hadn't been this down and self-effacing at all during their time together as Cat and Marinette (unless maybe if you counted that first night, and that was still a maybe).

"Of course Ladybug would notice. I'm her partner." His ears flattened a little and he at her again, "You would notice because I'm your friend." The comment made him smile a little but it fell as soon as he continued, his gaze drifting downward, "But I still have to wonder if anyone would notice my civilian self disappearing."

She frowned hard at him, because what could she say to that? That she would make it her personal mission to find out who he was if that happened and track him down because, even if no one else did, she _cared_ and she wasn't going to just let him disappear and people forget he existed? No, come fire or high water she'd stand by him - as Marinette and as Ladybug.

She felt her denial and already-weak arguments for why she couldn't love this boy crumble a bit more. She didn't know if she was in the right with what she said next, but it tumbled from her before she could stop it, "I wouldn't stop looking until all of Paris knew you were gone. Until I found you." She paused, feeling her cheeks heat, "A-And I'm sure L-Ladybug wouldn't either!"

Cat chuckled then, his smile making a strong appearance at last as his tail flicked and he nudged her gently with an elbow, "Thanks Princess, I needed that." He said, green eyes soft.

She smiled, "Any time _Chaton_."

If he'd been glowing when she greeted him so eagerly earlier, she was certain he was a star about to go supernova now with how wide his grin was - eyes shining. She didn't use the nickname often, and was careful to only use it as Marinette, but she was finding she loved calling her kitty by that particular nickname.

They chatted for a while longer in vague detail about their days before he stooped in a bow and jumped up onto her railing.

"Good night Princess, sleep well."

She smiled softly at him, "Night Cat, sleep well."

She watched him go until he vanished into the night before letting out a breath and shaking her head helplessly, "Tikki, what am I gonna _do_?" She half-groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

There were bound to be new complications with her growing relationship with Cat Noir. However Marinette had chosen to ignore those consequences in favor of enjoying the moment.

She was seriously regretting that lack of thought as the Akuma, Hard-Hitter, sent her partner spiraling through the air from a particularly nasty looking punch.

Ladybug shouldn't have been too alarmed by it. Of course she always got worried when her partner took a hit, but she had gotten used to it enough where she was usually able to drop it as long as he jumped back up.

Marinette however was another story. She was all out panicking when she saw Cat slam into the brick wall of a building, even more so as he slumped down and _didn't_ jump right back up.

She shook herself. She was Ladybug, she couldn't afford to let herself get distracted by this. She could freak out later, when there was no reason to freak out because he was _ fine_ because they'd defeated the Akuma and she'd casted her Miraculous Cure.

Still, that didn't stop the pulse of anger that definitely came from Marinette going through Ladybug for someone daring to hurt her Chaton. Was it not bad enough his home life sucked?

"Hey! Hard-Hitter!" Her voice came out a lot angrier than she expected, but the Akuma turned to her with a smirk.

The Akuma itself was a tall and muscular woman clad in dark clothes, and from Ladybug had gathered had gotten seriously upset when someone she knew had said she hit like a girl.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Ladybug challenged, yo-yo twirling in her hand.

Hard-Hitter laughed, "You think you're my size little bug?"

Ladybug glared, "Get over here and find out!"

The Akuma glanced at Cat Noir, who was still trying to get back up - looking at her with wide green eyes. With a laugh the Akuma charged Ladybug, who dodged nimbly, and eyed the object - a small hair clip.

"Let's dance." She said lowly, still glaring at her opponent - who charged again.

Indeed, it did look like some kind of dance. A dance Cat Noir, despite regaining his feet at last, felt oddly excluded from.

"Cat, you good?" Ladybug was panting as she landed at his side.

He nodded, "Of course M'lady. What do you need?"

"A second partner to dance with." She mused before the two had to leap apart.

"On it Bug!" Cat launched at the Akuma, completely distracting her from Ladybug. The spotted heroine took a moment to observe her partner, ensure he really was fine. There was a stiffness to his movements she could see, giving away he was definitely in more pain than he'd admit to her, but overall he didn't seem too bad off.

She nodded and leaped forward, using her yo-yo to give her the height boost she needed and snatching the clip from the Akuma's short hair. Giving a tug on her yo-yo string to get her out of harm's way, she landed on the roof of a building and cleanly snapped the little clip, smiling when it gave way and dropping it to the ground as the Akuma slid out of the broken pieces.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma." She murmured.

\-------------------

At least there had been news footage.

Since the fight hadn't been near the bakery, Marinette had no other way to reasonably say she knew he'd been hurt during the fight. So she thanked the brave camera man and Nadja for getting footage of the fight so that she had an actual explanation for why she knew Cat Noir was hit.

That didn't stop her pacing though. She was too wound up waiting for him to arrive at her balcony.

Like clockwork, she heard him land on the roof right at midnight.

She spun, flinging herself at him before he could get a word out and crushing him in a hug. She hadn't been able to do much more than smile and fist-bump him as Ladybug earlier - anything more would have been suspicious after all.

Marinette felt him stiffen under the sudden onslaught of her embrace, but after a moment or two he relaxed again and wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed clinging to him before she allowed herself to pull away and take a single step back, smiling at him while he gave her a curious look, head tilted a little.

"What was that fur?" He asked, punning even when asking a serious question.

It made her laugh because if there was anything Cat Noir did that said _"I'm alright"_ without him saying it out loud it was making puns so easily.

"I was worried." She responded instantly, "I saw the fight." She added for context.

His eyes lit with realization and he grinned, tail flicking, "I'm alright, promise. Ladybug's Miraculous Cure fixed up the bruising." He shrugged, "Besides, I've had worse."

She shivered then because she knew that. And where once she wouldn't have let herself think too long or hard on him getting hit, especially after the Akuma was defeated, she hated it now. How many times had she let him risk his own life to protect her? How many times had she let him get hit when he never let her get hurt?

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She grumbled instead, "Plus I didn't know you then so I guess..." She shrugged, "I guess I didn't think about it as much." She admitted quietly, head dropping to stare at the ground. It wasn't exactly a cover story either. And she felt guilty about the fact she hadn't thought about how many hits he'd taken for her, or check on him the way she should have.

"Hey, don't worry about it Purrincess. I'm alright, plus I've got Ladybug to watch my back." A clawed finger gently tilted her head back up to meet warm green eyes, "Really Marinette. I'm alright."

She nodded, letting the gentle assurances ease her mind. "I wish you didn't get hit at all." She murmured.

He sighed softly, "And I wish I could give that to you." He shook his head, "But I can't. I have to protect Ladybug and fight Hawk Moth, so I can't promise I won't get hit again." He gave a little smile, "But I can promise to always come see you after an Akuma fight to make sure you know I'm alright?" He offered.

She smiled, "How soon after the fight? You already come see me every night anyways." She mused.

He grinned, "As soon as possible, if that's what you wish."

"What if the fight isn't near my school and we don't close?"

He chuckled, "Then I guess I'd just have to drop by, wouldn't I?"

"And that wouldn't make me a target for Hawk Moth?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow. She was already a target in a round about way, so she wasn't actually worried about it. But she wanted to see what he'd say.

His eyes narrowed in thought, tail tip flicking, then his gaze lit up. "Don't they usually at least pause the classes? Since some kids go home no matter where the attack is?"

She nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"So you could meet me at the park? It's across from your school, right? Place des Vosges?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I could meet you there. Not many people stay in the park during an Akuma attack, too open." She agreed, smiling.

He smiled and nodded, "Alright, next Akuma fight I'll meet you there afterwards. And I can still come by and see you that night if you want, right?"

Marinette smiled, "You're always welcome here Chaton."

He grinned, "Then it's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was panting as she ran into class that morning.

"Yes! I'm not late!" She cheered, grinning over at Alya - who gave her a kind smile back.

"Nice to see your alarm woke you up for once." Alya mused, smirking a bit.

"Morning Marinette!" Adrien greeted as she walked by.

A couple of weeks ago the mere greeting, wave, and smile he sent her would have completely melted Marinette into a stammering puddle of goo.

Now though she just smiled back, "Good morning Adrien."

Alya was staring at her, and in a hissed whisper as Marinette sat down spoke, "Girl, did you just speak to him _ normally_ after he smiled at you?"

Marinette chuckled and nodded, "I did." She hummed, a little proudly.

Alya clapped her on the back, "You're improving! Before you know it you'll be speaking to him normally all the time."

Marinette chuckled and shook her head, looking up when Lila came in with Alix and Max. She frowned instantly, and did her best to ignore the lies the other girl was feeding her friends.

"So, just to get this straight, you're absolutely certain of this? Like a hundred percent?" Alix asked, sounding skeptical.

"Of course I am." Lila frowned, "I wouldn't have said anything otherwise."

"What are you certain of Lila?" There was a slight exasperation Marinette could hear in Adrien's voice, but he seemed to be feigning interest.

Lila gave an exaggerated sigh, "I was out at the park the other day and... Well..." Her eyes darted to Marinette and for a moment held a predatory gleam as they met Marinette's gaze, but it was gone in a moment. "I saw Marinette yelling at a poor five year old for saying that she liked Ladybug more than Cat Noir."

That sent a spark of rage up Marinette's spine, though she released it with a breath.

"You have to be mistaken Lila, Marinette might be quite passionate about defending Cat Noir," That was definitely a smile tugging on Adrien's lips, and Marinette took careful note of it for later analysis, "but she would never yell at someone - let alone a little kid - for saying they prefer Ladybug." He gave an easy laugh that still tried to turn Marinette into goo, though not nearly as badly as before she started meeting nightly with Cat, "If she got mad at that, do you think she and Alya would be able to be best friends?" He shook his head, "Maybe it was just someone who _looked_ like Mari, because she would never do that."

Lila frowned, but didn't actually try to argue the point. Before anyone could call her out as a liar, she gave a soft sigh and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it _is_ possible it was just someone who looked like her. Sorry Alix, Max, I really did think it was Marinette."

Max shrugged a little, adjusting his glasses, "No one got hurt." He said and that was the end of it.

"Wait, did you really think I would do something like that?" Marinette asked, feeling a bit betrayed.

Alix frowned, "No, not really. That's why we were so shocked when Lila said it. It just didn't seem like something you could do."

Alya nudged Marinette in the side, "Ease up girl. It was a mistake."

Marinette sighed because, at least on Lila's part, it hadn't been. But apparently no one cared enough to see it that way.

As school started Marinette withdrew within herself, not really hearing what anyone around her was saying. Her friends had been willing to believe she'd yell at a little kid for _preferring _Ladybug to Cat Noir. Now if the made-up kid had been putting Cat Noir down, it might have been harder to argue against. But preferring one to the other? What harm was there in that, so long as both of them were recognized as superheroes?

Marinette shrugged to herself as the school bell rang and announced lunch, standing and stretching before sliding out at the back of the class. She barely noticed Lila waiting in the shadows until she'd stepped out into the light just as Marinette walked by and let out a loud yelp as she slapped her own arm.

It caused most, if not all, of their classmates to turn back around with confusion while Marinette just stared at the class liar.

"What was that for?" Lila half-exclaimed, tears in her eyes as she raised a hand to her face.

Marinette felt her own eyes go impossibly wider, taking a step back from the other girl.

"Marinette what did you do?" Alya half-demanded and Marinette was immensely glad Madame Bustier had already disappeared somewhere else into the school.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Marrinette stammered, looking between her alarmed and almost-angry looking friends and Lila, who was still holding her cheek with crocodile tears in her eyes. The only one who didn't look alarmed was Adrien, who just looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"Lila what happened?" Nino asked, eyes wide with alarm.

"Sh-She just walked by me a-and slapped me!" Lila cried.

"Marinette?" Alya sounded confused.

Marinette gave her best friend a wide-eyed look, "I would never!"

"I- I knew you hated me I just didn't think you'd do this!" Lila cried in the background and it took quite a bit of self-control for Marinette to not tell her to just _shut up_.

Nino and Alya both just shook their heads, "I can't buy this. But... I didn't see what happened either." Nino shook his head, "I don't know what's going on." He grumbled before turning and marching off, Alya trailing after him with one last glance Marinette and Lila's way.

Marinette hoped the rest of her class would follow their example, but as she looked at her other friends everyone other than Adrien seemed to be glaring at her. It was Alix who stepped forward.

"I can't believe you'd just slap her out of no where Marinette." She said, moving past the bluenette in question to comfort the liar.

Marinette shot a wide-eyed look to the rest of the group but they just refused to meet her eyes.

Her own eyes narrowed as hurt swelled in her chest, "Fine, believe what you want." She muttered, stalking off.

"Marinette wait!" Adrien called after her.

Not even that was enough to stop her as she jogged off, trying to hide her hurt.

She wasn't sure how long she hid in the bathroom, but she only came out several minutes later to the sound of screams, eyes wide.

Perched in the middle of the school's courtyard was Cat Noir... Or someone who looked like him. It was like a white Cat Noir. Like someone had sucked all the color out of her partner.

"Where's Lila Rossi?!" He's half-yelling, a snarl obvious in his voice.

Marinette wasn't sure if her heart broke or sank like a heavy stone in her stomach because she would know that voice anywhere.

For a moment, she wanted to stand back and let him have Lila. But that was her partner down there, and he needed her now more than ever.

Consequences forgotten, Marinette half-charged down the stairs, causing the boy to turn to face her - narrowed blue eyes softening as he saw her.

"You don't want her Cat Noir, you want me." Marinette said with as much confidence as possible.

He hissed, "Cat Noir is gone. I'm Cat Blanc. And I want to make Lila Rossi pay."

She couldn't disagree with him, especially when she knew why he was so upset with her.

She bit her lip, but most of the people from the school had long since fled - Alya and Nino the only ones brave enough to stay and see the standoff.

"You don't really care about Lila. You just want to protect me. That's it, isn't it?"

Cat's ears laid back and for a moment she thought he might attack her, then with a snarl, he lunged forward - a terrified shriek ripping from Alya.

Then he was wrapped around her, arms holding her close and tail wrapping around her legs.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Not again." His promise was soft in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.
> 
> Author Comments  
Not part of the original plan! But here, have some Cat Blanc action to go with the Protective Cat.  
Note I have not seen the Cat Blanc episode, nor any of the previews, so... Just my version of Cat Blanc.


	5. Chapter 5

A shiver ran down Marinette's back. She wrapped her own arms around Cat.

"I'm right here." She murmured, feeling her heart crack at the promise she had no doubt he'd keep until the end - as Cat Noir or Cat Blanc.

"Marinette!" Alya's voice was terrified, and both Marinette and Cat turned to see her struggling to get away from Nino. She finally shook her boyfriend's hold on her, and started running towards them.

Cat snarled, and Marinette panicked, "Alya stop!"

Alya skidded to a stop no more than four feet away, and Marinette could feel Cat's chest vibrating in a growl - every muscle tensed.

Alya's eyes were still panicked, pleading with Marinette to let her help. The girl wrapped in Cat's embrace just shook her head ever so slightly, "I'm okay Al. He won't hurt me."

"What do you mean won't hurt you?! You know I'm all for having faith but he's..." Alya's voice faltered as if she started to choke, "He's Akumatized…" She finished.

Marinette winced, chest clenching, "I know." She murmured, holding a little tighter to her partner. There was still a rock-strong confidence in her voice though, "But he won't hurt me."

"He seemed pretty eager to spill blood a minute ago!"

Well, Marinette still had some thoughts on _that_ topic, but now - with her Akumatized partner still tensed and ready to attack at a moment's notice - was not the time to get into it.

"Alya, you have to trust me." Marinette smiled, "Besides, Ladybug will be here any moment I'm sure. There's no way she'd leave her partner without her for long."

Oh how untrue that was... As long as she was with him as Marinette, Ladybug wouldn't be showing up. But, as much as a superhero should listen to head over heart, Marinette's heart demanded she stay with him. Besides, who was to say she could get through to him as Ladybug? After all, where had she been all this time?

Then again... Marinette was only going on the assumption grounded in the timing and the girl he was looking for that he had been Akumatized over Lila's latest lie.

Alya still looked skeptical, but sighed and stepped back slowly, "So what do you want me to do?"

Marinette smiled, "Be safe."

Alya slowly retreated back over with Nino and Marinette smiled, nudging Cat a bit to return his attention to her.

Ice blue eyes softened as he looked down at her, tail curling tighter around her legs. If it were anyone else holding her like this while Akumatized, Marinette would have panicked - would have felt trapped. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Cat Noir. Her partner, her kitty, her Chaton. Even in his current state she trusted him absolutely. So instead of feeling trapped, she felt protected.

"What now?" She asked in a breath.

His ears flicked in thought, blue eyes studying her gently. The moment of thought was broken by sirens.

"This is the Paris Police!"

Marinette's eyes went wide at the same moment Cat's ears laid back against his white hair - almost disappearing into it - and hissed.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded, slowly lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck. "Always."

He nodded and pulled his baton from his back, holding her close with the other arm. In a swift movement he'd vaulted them to the top of the school, letting go of her to stalk to the edge of the roof and growl down at the police.

"Cat Noir?"

"It's Cat Blanc!"

She flinched at the snarl, but knew what they were going to do - especially since someone had likely told them he had 'hostages' inside. She ran forward, grabbing his wrist and yanking him back a moment before the first wave of gunfire.

"Cease fire! There's someone else up there!" She let out a breath from where they'd landed on the hard roof when Roger gave the order.

Cat's eyes were wide as he stared at her, "You could have been killed!" It's a hiss, but she could hear the panic in his voice - the way his eyes were desperately studying her to make sure she was alright.

"_You_ could've been killed! I was trying to protect you!" She snapped right back.

He looked surprised, ears perking forward, and she smiled at him - wide and unbidden and probably out of place.

She chuckled, "You and me. At least until we get out of this mess."

He nodded slowly, smiling a smile so soft she felt like she was literally melting.

"Stay here Chaton, I'll talk to the police, okay? I promise I won't go anywhere."

He hesitated, but nodded slowly. She stood slowly, eyeing where his baton had fallen near the edge of the roof. Sharp as her senses as Ladybug, her plan formed in her mind and she sucked in a breath.

"Sorry Cat." She murmured, hoping after this ordeal was over he'd forgive her for this betrayal of trust.

She peeked over the roof and looked down at the Police, giving a wave to Roger, "Everything's fine up here officers! Nothing to worry about!"

She had just finished the sentence when she spun and, moving fast as she could, grabbed the baton from the ground and ran.

"Marinette, give that back!" Cat's voice is alarmed but she didn't listen as she ducked around to hide.

"Tikki spots on!" She all out hissed frantically, hearing Cat beginning to scramble to follow her.

She waisted no time once transformed, smashing the baton against her knee and blinking in actual surprise when it gave way. She yanked her yo-yo out, scooping up the butterfly and giving a little wave as she heard Cat hit the ground with the force of his detransformation.

"Don't mess with my Chaton Hawk Moth." She growled, calling her Lucky Charm and then Miraculous Cure.

She dropped her transformation as the ladybugs spread over the city to heal any damage that had been done.

"Marinette!" Cat's voice is panicked as she ducked out of hiding.

"Cat!" She grinned, all out charging towards him, throwing caution to the wind as she flung herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face against him - barely taking the time to confirm that her green eyed, blonde haired, and black-clad partner was really back.

"Princess..." She felt him bury his face in the crook of her neck, his arms that had wrapped around her shaking.

"It's okay Chaton, you're safe. We're safe. Everything's okay."

They were slow to separate, and still stayed closer than was probably strictly friend appropriate.

Tears were sliding down his cheeks, ears laid flat, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and wiped away his tears, "It's okay. No one got hurt Cat. Besides," She smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks, "It's kind of sweet that you wanted to protect me."

His ears perked up a bit and, despite the guilt still in his eyes, he gave a little smile, "Always. I'll always protect you."

"We'll talk more tonight, okay?"

He nodded, "If you'll let me escort you down?"

She smiled, looping her arms around his neck after handing him his repaired baton.

He smiled back, easing them gently back down to the ground. He flashed a salute the way of Alya and Nino, and then was off - Marinette staring after him.

Most of the students were coming out of hiding, less having completely fled than Marinette had thought. She was planning on just going home, but the words she heard from an unmistakable voice stopped her cold.

"I can't believe Cat Noir got Akumatized! How are we ever supposed to trust him again when he joined with Hawk Moth? I mean, how do we know he didn't _want_ to be Akumatized?"

Alya and Nino's faces both contorted in anger, and no one seemed exactly pleased at Lila's comment. Everyone seemed to be ready to forgive Cat Noir except the liar.

Marinette saw red at the insult.

"How _dare _you!?" She half-shrieked, cutting off anything else anyone was going to say.

Even Lila looked taken aback as Marinette pressed on ruthlessly.

"I don't care what else you want to say or do! I'm not even sure I care if you come after me at this point! But do _not_ assume to know what was going through his head! And certainly do not say he _wanted_ to be Akumatized!" Marinette had stormed over, half-yelling the whole time.

Despite being almost the same height, Marinette seemed to tower over the stunned Lila.

"Say whatever you want about me Lila. Go ahead, say I slapped you or I pushed you, get me expelled or anything else. I. Don't. Care. Not anymore. But let me make _this_ clear to you. Leave Cat Noir alone, or you'll regret it. It's not his fault he got upset, everyone does, and let's not forget who the real villain is." She forced herself to step back, still staring Lila down but now addressing everyone, "Hawk Moth is the real villain. He's the one preying on people who are upset." With that, she turned and stalked away. School would probably be closed for the rest of the day since the Akuma attack had been inside, and even if it wasn't she was too done with Lila to stay in the same building as her a moment longer.

Marinette flopped on her bed when she got home, Tikki hovering.

"Do you think I went overboard?"

The Kwami shook her head, "Honestly I was expecting worse." She hummed, "I think Cat would have been ridiculously happy if he saw how you stood up for him." She added.

Marinette smiled, "No one gets to hurt him without going through me." She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug landed silently on the Eiffel Tower and checked the time again. Cat was patrolling tonight, but she'd requested he meet her here afterwards. She shifted restlessly. She knew that both of them would be in a time crunch to make it back to her home before midnight, but something told Marinette that Ladybug needed to be involved with what had happened this afternoon - for her partner's sake.

The nearly silent sound of him landing made her turn with a smile already on her face, "Evening Kitty." She greeted softly, letting some warmth seep into her tone.

His eyes were shadowed, ears laid back against his hair, and he wouldn't meet her gaze, "Good evening, M'lady." He greeted, with no real enthusiasm, as he stooped in a small bow.

She smiled, "I'm glad that you could make time to see me tonight." She hummed softly.

He glanced away, "I'll always have time for you LB." He sighed, tail flicking behind him, "Though if you want my Miraculous after what happened today, I understand."

Ladybug wasn't sure what expression was on her face - though it had to be either shock or horror. "Cat I would never take your Miraculous." She stepped towards him, "There's no one else I'd rather have by my side, no matter what happened or happens." She gave a little shrug, "I've had my own brushes with being Akumatized." She admitted.

He looked a bit surprised, but his ears perked up and he met her gaze for the first time since he arrived so she took it as a good sign - even if he didn't say anything.

She smiled, "I would have talked to you earlier but Marinette insisted she could handle it, and that it might even be better if it was her." She winced, "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner to help you."

She hated having to lie like that to him, because technically she'd been at his side almost the whole time - but secret identities and all that.

He gave a little smile, "It's okay Bug. Marinette can be pretty stubborn, I wouldn't have been surprised if she would have fought with you over who talked to me first." A small smile graced his features and made her heart soar, "Honestly it's probably only thanks to her I didn't hurt anyone." His face fell, and he looked at her again, "But you really think you can forgive me for letting myself be Akumatized?"

She smiled, "There's nothing to forgive Kitty. You're my partner. We stick together."

He smiled back, "Thanks LB." He glanced skywards, "Meet tomorrow night? There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

She felt herself frown, "This isn't a way to get me to go on a date with you, is it?" She asked skeptically. While Ladybug's Marinette side screamed that he could happily take her on a date, Ladybug would never allow that and so... She couldn't let it happen unless he asked Marinette.

He chuckled and in the moonlight she could see the light blush that colored his cheeks, making her blink in surprise. "No. Well, I guess it is concerned with my feelings for you but it's not me trying to get you to go on a date."

"Oh? Then what is it?" She couldn't help but blink in surprise and stare at him curiously.

He bit his lip, blush darkening some, "Well..." He blew out a breath and gave her a shy glance, "I... I think there will always be a part of me that cares for you Ladybug, but you've made it clear that the feelings aren't mutual. And lately..." He let out another nervous chuckle, "Lately I think I like someone else." He paused and a smile crossed his lips as he stared up at the stars, "I like someone else." He repeated softly.

The Marinette in her mourned softly that she was losing his affections, but Ladybug just smiled and nodded, "That's great Cat. You deserve to be happy. And if she's what makes you happy, then I say go for it."

Cat grinned at her, "Thanks LB. She really does." His tail flicked and he glanced skyward again, "But we really should be going."

This time she nodded and they leapt off in opposite directions, Ladybug's mind turning. He liked someone else - someone other than Ladybug. She knew she was starting to let go of Adrien and was definitely falling in love with Cat. But was he letting go of Ladybug and falling for Marinette, or was there another girl - maybe in his civilian life?

She shook her head to dispel the thoughts, things would work out however they were supposed to. "Tikki, spots off."

When her transformation fell the little Kwami hovered worriedly, "Well?" She actually half-demanded, "How was he?"

Marinette sighed, "He still seemed to be feeling pretty bad, but there's only so much I can do - as Marinette and Ladybug. I can forgive him all I want, in the end he still has to forgive himself." She said, flopping down on her bed and letting out a sigh. She just wanted to take the hurt away from her partner, even if she had to bear it herself to do so.

Tikki snuggled by her cheek, "He'll be okay. He might need your help, but I know you'll support him until the end, and sometimes having someone believe in you is the most important part of healing."

Marinette smiled at her little companion, "He'll always have me - as both Marinette and Ladybug." She murmured.

The tapping on her skylight made her grin, practically launching herself up in her haste to get out onto the balcony with him.

Without giving pause she hugged him, glad that she could be more physically affectionate with him as Marinette than as Ladybug.

She heard the soft purr that came from him a moment before she pulled away, and smiled in satisfaction with the response.

"How are you feeling?" It felt cruel to ask when he was clearly doing better than when she'd seen him just a short while ago as Ladybug, but Marinette wasn't supposed to know that. And plus, she was still worried for him.

He gave a weak smile, "Better, I think. I got to talk with Ladybug earlier." He chuckled, "I heard you were the one to make the decision to tell her to bug out and let you deal with me."

Marinette shrugged, "Don't get me wrong, I knew seeing her would be good for you but..." She sighed, "I guess I was being selfish. I had to see you for myself, I had to know you were okay." It wasn't exactly a lie.

He shook his head, "I needed time to get ready to face her." He smiled, "I'm glad you're the one I got to see first."

She smiled and they shared a smile, soft and sweet, and for a few moments silence spread between them - comfortable and warm.

Finally, she couldn't help but muse, "I'll be honest, I was tempted to let you have Lila."

He huffed, "I would have been glad to get my claws on her, but I would have regretted it later."

She nodded, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder, "I know. Which is why I stepped in." She chuckled, "Because as good as it would have felt to see her get nailed for everything she's done, I wouldn't want you to have to pay for it."

He smiled, "No burden is too great to carry for you Princess."

Marinette's heart swelled and she had to look away to blink her eyes clear of tears, and somewhere in her heart she knew she'd do whatever it took to return the favor for him.

"Alright, enough serious talk." She said decisively, drawing a grin from him.

"Oh? So what do you want to talk about my Purrincess?"

\-------------------

Marinette smiled as she slid towards the exit of school.

"Marinette!" She turned and smiled at Adrien.

"Hi Adrien." She murmured, fighting a blush.

"I- uh..." She was definitely blushing now as he tried to find the words he needed. "I have some free time for once and I was wondering if we could take a walk down to the Seine?"

She blinked in surprise and then nodded, "S-Sure, come on."

He smiled back at her and they walked in silence for a while, until it really was just the two of them.

"Marinette?" He sounded unsure.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to him with curiosity sparking in her eyes.

"So... When were you planning to tell me what you said in the wax museum to me when I was pretending to be a statue wasn't _just_ you joking around?"

For a brief moment Marinette just blinked, and then she realized exactly what he meant... Oh... For the briefest moment panic set in because if he was asking that it meant he _knew_ she'd been crazy about him. Then she remembered late nights spent laughing on her balcony, green eyes looking at her like she was the only other person in the world. It was a look that she was sure she'd given Adrien a thousand times (and at this point had probably given Cat quite a few), but that she had only ever gotten returned from her Chaton. And that was all it took for panic to fade into blissful acceptance.

She let out a breath, "Do you want the truth?"

He nodded, green eyes shining with something she couldn't find words for.

She sighed again, "I've had a crush on you since... Pretty much since we met." His eyes went wide but she pressed on before he could interrupt. "But every time I even tried to talk to you - forget confessing - I got so tongue tied. Alya was nice enough to try and help me confess - you do _not _want to know all the ridiculous plans we've come up with - but I was never able to, at least to you. I think most of the school knew. That day at the wax museum Nino and Alya planned to ditch us alone so I could confess. Obviously it didn't work. I got flustered and ran, then confessed to your wax statue that was actually you, and then I played it off as a joke..." She sighed, "When you drove me home after the Akuma attack I planned to confess to you before I got out but then you said that you liked someone else and I lost my nerve. I decided it was better to just have you as a friend than lose you completely."

"And now that I know?"

Marinette smiled, "I would really like to continue to be your friend. Besides," She paused with a blush, a large smile that was probably far too soft crossing her face, "I think..." She shook her head, "No, I _know_ I like someone else now."

He blinked, "Oh? Care to share?" He smiled at her.

She chuckled and shook her head, "It's top secret, not even Alya knows." She chuckled, "Alya still thinks I'm crazy for you. But seriously, no one knows that I've got a crush on someone else." Crush seemed like an understatement. Now that she was letting herself look at him that way, she was falling fast for Cat Noir - but it wasn't like she could say that.

Adrien nodded, "I understand. Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

She smiled and nodded, "I know. You're a really good friend Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  
Short comments  
Long comments  
Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)  
Constructive criticism  
“<3” as extra kudos  
Reader-reader interaction  
LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.  
Author Comments  
So... We got to see some of the fallout from the Cat Blanc incident... And these fools don't realize they fell out of love with each other just so they could fall in love with each other... Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette was buried knee-deep in her design sketches. Occasionally Tikki would break in with a comment, but other than that Marinette was lost in her own world.

As such, she jumped - pencil clattering to the floor - when she heard something tapping on her window. Her head snapped around so fast she probably should have had whiplash, and actually blushed when she saw Cat Noir perched outside, smiling and hand still raised to tap on the glass again.

Panicking, she glanced at her phone to check the time. Almost a quarter after twelve. Her face heated up in a furious blush as she hurried to open the window.

"I am _ so_ sorry Cat! I got into sketching and I forgot to check the time and I didn't realize it was this late and-"

His laugh cut off her rambling apology, making the still-blushing girl look at him as he smiled down at her, tail swishing through the air.

"It's no purroblem Princess. I think it's cute how involved you get."

Was she imagining things or was he blushing during that second part?

Gentle green eyes bore into her, and she felt her mouth open to say something.

"So you've been waiting for like... Fifteen minutes on my roof..." Okay, she inwardly winced, that was _bad_.

His chuckle still rang quietly through the room, "It doesn't bother me Purrincess. In fact, I don't think I've ever really gotten the chance to truly look around your room befur."

She giggled at his puns while he took the opportunity to look around. Then all at once, just as his eyes found what might as well be contraband, her eyes widened because _curse_ herself she hadn't taken down those yet.

"Are you a fan of Adrien Agreste?" Cat couldn't hide the surprise in his voice as he studied the numerous photos of the model.

Marinette's cheeks were definitely on fire. "I... Uh... Yeah. I-I am, and his father was like... My fashion idol?" It sounded more like a question and she wanted to groan. Why hadn't she gotten rid of those already?

Her go-to excuse at the moment was that Alya would know something had changed if Marinette took down the pictures because part of the reason she'd created the collection in the first place was her massive crush on Adrien.

Cat gave her a surprised look, "You like him, don't you?" There was a teasing lilt in his voice, a smirk on his face as his green eyes glimmered mischievously.

If her cheeks had been on fire when he saw her collection, Marinette was about to spontaneously combust now. "I-I to used hike lim."

She blinked while Cat gave her a funny look for a moment. Then, bless him, the superhero burst out laughing, grinning at her. "Want to try that again?"

Still blushing, she gave a hurried nod, thinking hard to make sure her brain communicated properly with her mouth. "I used to like him." She said slowly, making sure each syllable was pronounced properly.

"Oh? By the looks of all these posters you still do."

She glared at him, "I haven't gotten a chance to take them down." She stated, reaching for the nearest one and carefully plucking it off her wall as if to make her point.

He hummed and nodded, gaze shifting from mischievous to curious, "So what changed?"

Alarm bells went off in Marinette's head. Because oh heckle-berry she could _not_ tell him she was falling in love with him! He would either completely freak out or it would completely ruin their friendship and she was just not ready to take any sort of leap yet!

"Well, I met this new boy and he's just..." She trailed off and couldn't quite fight the sappy smile that came to her lips, "I never thought I'd meet someone who could make me feel the same way Adrien did but this boy did and... I think he might like me back, not that I think he realizes I have feelings for him. He can be a bit... Oblivious?" She offered, "And one-track minded. And I know he's been crazy for this other girl for a while so..."

Cat nodded his understanding, "I think I know what you mean." He glanced back at the Adrien photos, "Want me to help you get rid of these? Or are you still trying to make everyone think you like Adrien?"

Marinette paused, thinking, then smiled, "Feel free to get rid of them."

He grinned like he'd gotten a great gift, happily plucking them off the wall one by one, throwing her smiles as she started up a much safer conversation.

\-------------------

"I don't get why you had to come over so urgently." Marinette grumbled to Alya again.

"Because I just found out that there may have been a slip up and Adrien _knows_ Mari!" Alya sounded on the verge of panic.

Marinette sighed and settled in her desk chair, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at Alya, "I already know he knows. We talked about it a couple days ago."

"So everything went well and he finally realized how totally in love with you he is?"

Marinette chuckled and shook her head, "Nothing that dramatic. We didn't even mention how he felt for me."

Alya took that moment to realize what had changed about Marinette's room. "Your posters!" She frowned in the next moment, "Oh no... Girl... He didn't break your heart, did he?"

Marinette smiled and shook her head, "No he didn't Alya. Like I said, we never mentioned his feelings - besides, I know he likes someone else. Plus..." She glanced at the now-empty poster board, remembering Cat Noir deftly plucking the photos from the wall just the previous night. "Lately I've been starting to like someone else."

"What?" It was nearly a demand.

Marinette chuckled, blushing, "I met this guy and he's really sweet and kind and just..." She blew out a breath, "I won't say he's perfect, he's certainly got his flaws, but he's amazing all the same and I... I _really _like him Alya."

Alya chuckled, "Girl, you're falling hard." Still, she practically bounced over, "So who is it? Who's the lucky guy?"

Marinette blushed, "See, the thing is... No one knows I even know him, and I love you like a sister, but I don't trust you to stay uninvolved. So my lips are sealed on who he is."

Alya groaned but Marinette was steadfast in her decision, just smirking as Alya tried to guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette frowned down at the invitation Alya had shoved into her hands earlier that day. A dance party. Under the Eiffel Tower. Tonight. Well, in an hour.

She glanced at the simple outfit she'd pulled out.

"I don't think I should go Tikki."

"Why not?" Tikki asked, ever patient with her Chosen.

She sighed, "Because I absolutely suck at dancing." She huffed a little, "And the last thing I want to do is make a fool of myself at a party _ anyone_ can come to!" She shook her head, "Besides, according to the invite most of it is going to be meant for couples - or at least the music and dancing."

Tikki sighed, "You could still go and enjoy yourself."

With a deep sigh, Marinette gave in and dressed. Her outfit was just a simple pink blouse and black leggings. She smiled, turning her hips to look down at the right. With her growing relationship with a certain cat, she'd embroidered a green paw print on the right hip.

"Now come on or you'll be late!" Tikki chided, tucking into Marinette's purse.

The girl chuckled, grabbing her bag and making her way downstairs. Her parents were selling pastries at the party, so they'd already left to set up. Smiling, she broke into a jog, running towards the Eiffel Tower.

She arrived just as some of the music began playing, and managed to spot Nino and Alya before they took to the floor.

"Girl! There you are! I've been wondering if you were planning to skip on us."

Marinette shrugged, "I figured I didn't have anything better to do."

Nino chuckled, "Well, I know a bunch of our classmates are here. Not sure if Adrien's coming, but I know he was trying to convince his dad."

Marinette nodded and giggled when Alya dragged Nino off for dancing.

Sort of fading into the background, Marinette watched the dance floor come alive with couples and friends dancing.

"Didn't think I'd run into you here." Came a gentle voice that made her jump, whipping her head around to look at the smirking superhero.

"Cat!" She chuckled, "You scared me!"

He gave a good natured smile, "Sorry Purrincess. I just couldn't help but notice you over here all alone instead of having fun."

She shrugged, "Most of my friends are here with dates." She said for explanation.

"Well, I can't have you here all alone." He offered his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Marinette felt her cheeks heat in a blush, heart suddenly pounding in her chest, "Won't people see us?" She asked nervously.

"Not if we go to the roof." He replied, almost mischievous.

"Well then..." She pretended to think about it, seeing him start to squirm, "I think I will give you a dance or two." She finally conceded, taking his hand and letting him pull her close.

He launched them up to the nearby rooftop and slid his baton away, taking her hands and guiding them around his neck before resting his hands on her waist.

"I should warn you. I'm a horrible dancer." Marinette murmured as they started to sway.

"It's alright. We can stay simple." He murmured, reassuring as ever - his calm contagious.

Despite only agreeing to one or two dances, before either had realized it they had been dancing for well over an hour - just swaying and slowly turning to the music. They had also drifted closer, now only inches apart - not that either minded.

"Cat?" She finally had to break the silence.

"Yes Princess?"

"I..." Her throat constricted, refusing to let her finish the sentence as he smiled at her - the last rays of sunset giving him a gentle glow and accenting the incredibly gentle look in his eyes. "I'm glad you showed up tonight." She murmured instead of her original statement.

He smiled softly, and she dared think it might be affection glinting in green eyes, "Me too Princess, me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette blew out a breath as she fingered the movie Alya had loaned her. It was one that Alya had gone out and seen with Nino the previous month, and Marinette was supposed to third wheel on their invitation, but her second life as Ladybug had prevented that outing. Apparently it had been good enough that Alya decided to buy it on disk when it came out, and then had given it to her best friend insisting she watch it ASAP.

She hummed thoughtfully as she set the disk down, grabbing the rest of her spare blankets and pillows (including her cat body pillow) and making it into a comfortable seating area complete with blankets.

She stepped back as she powered up her computer, eyeing it thoughtfully, "Tikki, what do you think?" She asked, nervous.

Tikki giggled from her spot on the shelf, "It looks fine Marinette. Chat will love it." She giggled again, "He'd love it even if you made him sit on the floor to watch the movie."

Marinette gave her an exaggerated wide-eyed look, "I couldn't make him sit on the floor Tikki!" She said with no false alarm.

Tikki giggled, smiling at her, "It'll be fine Marinette, just keep calm." She told her.

Marinette chuckled, blushing lightly, "This isn't Adrien Tikki, I am completely cool and collected with Ca-"

She was cut off by a tapping on her skylight, letting out a surprised yelp and causing Tikki to laugh and hide. She dashed up the ladder to open it, gesturing him down.

He perched on her bed, a curious look in his green eyes as he looked down at the pile of blankets and pillows and the powered computer that had finished booting up by now.

"What's all this?" He asked, intrigued as his tail flicked.

Marinette smiled, sliding off the bed and picking up the disk case where it had been left on her desk, "My friend bought this movie and told me I had to ride it. I figured, why not invite you in for a movie night of sorts?" She said, showing the movie to him.

Cat grinned, jumping off the bed, "I'd love to watch it with you Princess."

"Get comfy." She ordered, pointing to the makeshift sitting she'd made and then turning to put the disk in her computer and carefully playing the movie, dashing to get into the seating beside him while the introduction of the studio played.

Cat offered some of his blanket and she scooted closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

The movie, an underdog story, was actually extremely captivating - from the characters to the story.

Nonetheless, it was a surprisingly long movie and Marinette felt her eyelids drooping as they neared the final confrontation. She wished that when the end of the movie came she could say she knew exactly how the protagonist won, but she'd be lying because - between the warmth the blanket provided and Cat's warm body cuddled up beside her with an arm around her shoulders - she was definitely asleep by the end.

As such, she completely missed the gentle kiss Cat laid to the top of her head as the credits rolled. "Sleep well my Princess." He murmured, eyes shining with affection as he carefully lid out from beside her and laid her down - pulling the blanket over her.

He let a gentle purr roll out of him as he looked down at her sleeping peacefully, moving to the computer and taking the disk out and placing it back in its case before shutting her computer down.

"See you tomorrow." He promised in a breath as he gave her one last look before leaping out the skylight and disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.
> 
> Author Comments  
Woo! Happy holidays everyone! Also, next chapter revolves around nightmares so... Akuma time? Or should it just be some regular old nightmares for these kids?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regular program based on Marichat May prompts to bring you a lovely detour thanks to Willow+Coy, who I just need to thank again for this wonderful idea!  
Now, sit back and enjoy!

As per usual, Marinette woke up late. It also didn't help her tardiness when she had a ten minute freak out over having fallen asleep on Cat Noir.

Finally she sprinted out the door and towards the school. When she ran in, hurrying towards class because she was half an hour late, she didn't notice the harsh glares some of the other students were giving her.

What she did notice was the chaos in Madame Bustier's class room that the teacher was failing to bring back to order, something Marinette had never seen before. Adrien and Madame Bustier were standing open mouthed at the front of the class, the teacher giving weak attempts to bring class back to order, though it wasn't working.

Everyone else was in an arguement frenzy. The fact that Marinette had accidentally slammed the classroom door when she came in though interrupted the chaos.

"See, now she can tell you herself!" Alya burst, face red with anger.

Scanning her classmates again Marinette noticed Nathaniel, Ivan, Juleka, Rose, and Nino all looked beyond angry - something that had to be a feat on someone's part.

Then she realized that, after Alya's exclamation, everyone was looking at her. "Uh...." She said, mind drawing a blank on what she was supposed to tell them.

Lila shifted where she was standing in front of the majority of the students, seemingly having been facing off against Nino and Alya, and Marinette noticed that her right arm was in a sling.

"Lila is making a completely bogus claim that you ran into her down at the Seine yesterday and then shoved her down the stairs, causing her to break her arm." Alya snapped, sending a heated glare Lila's way.

The liar gave a soft whimper, "I don't know why you and Nino won't believe me Alya." Lila said softly, sounding distressed.

"Because I know Marinette and she'd never purposefully hurt someone." Nino pointed out.

"But she has hated Lila since day one. I mean, how do we really know?" Alix asked, not quite accusing.

"Well, one way to settle this would be a witness placing Marinette somewhere else. What do you say Marinette? Anyone to prove you didn't do it?" Max broke in.

Marinette ignored the hurt building in her chest that seemingly everyone but Alya, Nino, and possibly Adrien had turned their backs on her so easily. She gave a sigh and settled a glare at Lila, "So when did I supposedly push you down the stairs at the Seine Lila?" She asked, a sharp edge to her voice.

Lila's face remained soft - a false look of hurt and timid - as she responded. "About five thrity in the afternoon."

Marinette titled her head, thinking. Five thirty yesterday... "I was designing, near the base of the Eiffel Tower." She remembered, "I was there until about six, then I headed home and was there the rest of the night."

"Anyone that can confirm you were there?" Max asked.

"Preferably that we could actually ask?" Kim added pointedly.

Marinette gave them a long defiant look, before deflating and shaking her head, "I was there a-"

"With me!" Adrien suddenly burst and everyone turned to look at him in surprise. He got a deer-in-headlights look for a moment before continuing as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I- I snuck out of my house and was down by the tower and ran into Marinette." He was nodding eagerly now, "We had to be there at least half an hour together before we headed our separate ways!" He said, making gestures with his hands now.

"You managed to slip past your father and bodyguard?" Mylene asked doubtfully.

Adrien looked unprepared for the question, his mouth hanging open for a moment too long before he started to answer and Marinette shook her head.

"Don't lie for my sake Adrien." She murmured, looking back at the rest of their classmates, "You shouldn't have to throw away your honesty for my name when I didn't do anything." She murmured.

"You broke Lila's arm!" Alix burst, glaring at her.

"You are right that Adrien shouldn't tarnish his trustworthiness for you though." Max pointed out.

Marinette took half a step back, "So you all think I really did it?"

"You did threaten Lila." Rose reminded her.

"When she attacked Cat Noir!"

"You don't have any way to prove you didn't do it - and evidence of past encounters that we've seen say you could have done it." Max added.

Marinette shook her head, the pain of betrayal swelling in her chest, "Most of you have known me for years.... Do you really think I could do this?"

Most gave slight nods or murmurs of what seemed like an affirmative and Marinette's stomach sank. She turned away, heading for the door as the bell rang - though mostly to hide her tears, "I see." She murmured, then disappeared out the door.

"Marinette!"

"Marinette come back!"

She didn't glance back as she kept going, sliding into the bathroom and locking herself in one of the stalls as tears slid down her cheeks. Opening her purse she pulled out the lucky charm Adrien had given her, rubbign her thumb over it as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Marinette, don't cry. They'll realize soon enough Lila's leading them on a wild goose chase." Tikki tried to assure, hugging her Chosen's cheek.

It didn't help at all.

Tikki's horrified gasp was the next thing that broke into her mind was a horrified gasp fromt the Kwami.

Marinette looked up to see a black butterfly flitting to her. Tears slipping down her cheeks she looked over at Tikki, "I can't fight it this time." She said with a sob.

"Yes you can!" Tikki exclaimed, fear and horror written across her little face.

Marinette shook her head, "I'm sorry Tikki, I'll miss you." She murmured, taking her earrings out and laying them down just in time for the butterfly to land on her lucky charm bracelet.

"Princess Justice, you're friends have all turned their backs on you - but I offer you the power to bring justice and show them the truth. In return you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses."

She ducked her head as a red blur flew past her, "Yes Scarlet Moth." She murmured, giving in to the transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.
> 
> Author Comments  
Enjoy this lovely detour in the story and please feel free to share your thoughts with me in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out!

Princess Justice stood, twirling her weapon - something that resembled a darker version of Marinette's lucky charm. Cloaked in a light grey uniform with a snug dark grey jacket with a collar that almost seemed to be a defense mechanism for the sides and back of her neck.

"I'm sending you a partner to aid you in your quest for justice." Scarlet Moth's voice declared in her mind and the Akuma scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I can handle this on my own Scarlet Moth." She declared boldly as she made her way out of the bathroom, almost stalking as she scanned for any signs of Lila Rossi.

An explosion in her home classroom caught her attention, and she watched as a flood of kids ran out - headed in all different directions and being chased by...

She blinked in surprise, then smirked - the smirk turning to a smile when the white-clad supervillian looked up and icy blue met bluebell.

"I changed my mind Scarlet Moth, I'll take the partner." She murmured, launching across the distance between them, smiling at her fellow Akuma.

"Well my Princess, it seems the time has finally come for Justice to rule." He commented in greeting, bending in a bow before her as he smiled - serious even as he punned.

She smiled, tapping his bell as she so often had - both as her former civilian and superhero self. "Now, now Chaton, I believe we have a liar to track down."

He grinned, claws flexing as he straightened further, "Of course Purrincess - with pleasure."

She chuckled, "While we're at it maybe we can round up the rest of these fools too." She said icily, "I'll stop them from leaving if you catch our mouse?"

Hatred flickered in his icy gaze, "As you wish." He almost growled.

She paused as she jumped up onto the railing, turning over her shoulder to look at him, "I want her in one piece Chaton, so she can tell everyone _every single_ lie she's ever told them. After she's done you can have your fun."

He nodded his agreement, then sped off - clearly eager to find Lila and bring her to his Princess.

With a nod to herself, Princess Justice launched from her perch - landing easily in front of the school and jumping in front of the only boy dumb enough to try and escape rather than hide - Kim.

He jumped back, eyes wide as recognition flashed in his eyes after a moment of sheer shock at seeing a second Akuma while the first was still around. "M-Marinette?"

"I'm not Marinette anymore. It's Princess Justice now." She paused, flicking her weapon lazily, "Now, are you going to be a good student and go back inside the school or am I going to have to reveal some of your dark secrets?" She challenged.

With a look of fear, Kim held up his hands and quickly retreated back into the school. Following him, she was glad to see that most of the students had somehow congregated in the courtyard, Cat Blanc perched up on the second floor with their primary target with him. She grinned, leaping over the crowd and easily landing beside him.

"Good work Chaton." She murmured, giving him a shockingly soft smile.

She turned back to the crowd, jumping up onto the rail.

"Attention Francoise Dupont High School!" She called, the mutterings quieting down as everyone turned to look at the Akuma - waiting to see what she'd say since the superheroes had yet to show.

"For months now one of you has been spreading and planting lies with every breath she says. That person is none other than Lila Rossi and I intend to reveal every single lie she's ever told!" She turned on the rail, twirling her weapon and preparing to use it for the first time on Lila.

The girl, eyes wide with genuine terror, tried to run, Cat Blanc tackling her before she'd made it two steps and hauling her up - arm twisted behind her back to keep her from struggling - and marched her to the railing.

Smiling, Princess Justice jumped down and gave a flick of her weapon - a red beam seeming to fly from the end of the lucky charm and smack into the terrified hostage.

Lila's jaw clenched as she momentarily tried to fight off the effects of the supervillain's power, before she blew out a breath and began revealing every lie she'd ever told to the students of Francoise Dupont High School.

Princess Justice's anger grew with every lie, though she stayed carefully passive until the last - and most recent - lie Lila had told was out in the open.

"Most recently I lied about my classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I said that yesterday she pushed me down the steps of the Seine and broke my arm, but the truth is I didn't see her at all yesterday and my arm wasn't at all hurt."

Finally the steady fountain of lies was dry, and Princess Justice jumped up onto the rail - glaring down at the collection of angry and guilty looking students.

"Do you see what you were led to believe?" She challenged, glancing back at Cat Blanc - who had a grin spread across his face and a murderous glint in his eyes. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who dares to create injustice in Paris." She nodded to her Chaton and he growled, almsot snarling as he launched forward, claws already dealing damage as Lila let out a shriek.

Terrified yells went up from the crowd, wondering if they were about to see the first extreme crime committed by an Akuma - at least such a targeted one.

Suddenly a red yo-yo whipped through the air, smacking into Cat Blanc and knocking him away from the terrified and now-scratched Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.
> 
> Author Comments  
Who is this that has come to stop Justice?! Please feel free to share your thoughts with me in the comments!


	12. Chapter 12

Outrage burned within Princess Justice as glaring eyes turned from where her partner had been knocked away from their enemy and followed the black spotted yo-yo back to its wielder.

From a first glance it was easy to tell this wasn't the same Ladybug as usual, and she glared at the offending stand-in superheroine as Cat Blanc jumped to her side with a growl. Before either supervillain could move to take out their enemy, however, four more heroes joined this Ladybug up on the roof.

Princess Justice glared, even as a purple mask appeared around her and Cat Blanc's faces.

"Princess Justice, Cat Blanc, these heroes wish to stop you in your quest to stop injustice. I will send you others to aid in your fight, be careful and do not underestimate your enemies."

Cat Blanc grinned, "Don't worry Scarlet Moth. If anything these heroes will underestimate me and my Purrincess."

With that the mask disappeared once more and the two Akumas jumped up to the roof to face their opponents, Princess Justice taking in the team.

They were led by Ladybug, though not the normal blue-hair-in-pigtails Ladybug. It seemed Rena Rouge had stepped up for the normal holder, and was donning the Ladybug Earrings today. On her right was Carapace, who was flanked by Queen Bee.

Princess Justice blew out a breath no one could see. Whether her partner and enemies knew it or not, both Akumas knew everything about those three - including their fighting styles and how to defeat them.

The other two Princess Justice spent more time studying. Directly to Rena Rouge's left was a blue snake-themed hero Princess Justice recognized from when he'd helped her and Cat Noir a couple times before. Viperion, she though was what he went by. Next to him was a bluenette that she again recognized from one of her and Cat Noir's battles, Ryoku.

While she was unsure what two of them were completely capable of, they were also the newest with their Miraculouses.

"We can take them." Cat growled.

Princess Justice took a moment to think over the plan, debate whether they should make a strategical retreat until Scarlet Moth's promised reinforcements arrived.

"Second Chance!" Viperion declared.

"Seems they're as eager as you for a fight Chaton." Princess Justice mused.

"Then let's give them one Princess!" Cat snarled, glaring ahead at the heroes.

Princess Justice smiled, "All in time Cat. He has five minutes now before he detransforms, and it will take time for him to be able to come back again. The less we have to fight, the better."

"So we do what?" Cat demanded.

"We play cat and mouse, my Kitten." Princess Justice declared.

She saw Ladybug's yo-yo zipping towards her and, waiting until she had to, raised her own weapon to effortlessly deflect the attack.

"So we're going to be the mouse?" Cat sounded less than pleased as he got out his baton to twirl into a shield.

"That's what they'll think." She mused, "But we know better." She told him, "Now, follow me." And with that she launched off the school's roof and dashed away, her white cat following her - loyal and steadfast as ever.

The superheroes gave chase, and the two Akumas were more than happy to lead them on a chase that only they knew the route.

"You're a natural at this Purrincess." Cat finally commented at what Princess Justice estimated to be at about minute four of their rooftop chase.

She shrugged, deciding not to mention how she was used to it, "I have a good partner." She said instead, giving him an affectionate smile. He grinned back, ice eyes warm as he looked at her.

"I'm going to change back!" Viperion yelled from behind him.

"Ryoku, you already know who he is. Go with him and then circle back, make sure he gets somewhere safe." As soon as she was certain the two superheroes were gone, Princess Justice felt her smile turn sadistic.

She jerked her head and Cat Blanc seamlessly ducked out of sight, the two seeming to drop to the roads below but really sliding down to a little ledge between two buildings where there was a ledge.

"Why are we hiding?" Cat Blanc asked in a breath, eyes wide as he looked at her in the close space - no more than a foot between them.

Princess Justice felt her sharp mind stumble for a moment when she realized just how close this idea had put them, fought a blush as she smiled at him, "Element of surprise."

She pointed down below, choosing to ignore their proximity to each other - almost able to feel the warmth coming from her partner - as she signaled where the three Miraculous holders were looking around in confusion.

"We need to take out Queen Bee first." She murmured, "Carapace might be able to protect himself and Ladybug but not forever, and it'll be easier on us if we don't have to worry about being paralyzed." She murmured.

"What about when Ryoku gets back?" Cat asked.

"Hopefully we'll have finished with Ladybug by then, and she won't stand a chance without backup."

Cat nodded, then his cat-like curiosity seemed to get the better of him, "Where do you think the _real_ Ladybug is?"

Princess Justice felt her blood run cold, and then tried to ignore the hurt that built up in her, "Would you rather be fighting by her side than mine?" She asked, not quite accusatory but not exactly a friendly question either.

Cat blinked in surprise as he looked at her, then shook his head as he reached up to cup her cheek, "Never Princess. She might be My Lady, but I've learned there's one person I'd put above her."

"Who?" She asked, suddenly breathless. He had always been so endlessly devoted to Ladybug that it was hard for her to even begin to think that there was someone he'd put above her - pick over her - even if he had told Ladybug there was someone else he was thinking of.

Cat smiled, "You, my Princess." He said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers, "Only you hold my loyalty - and my heart - above Ladybug."

The depth of what he was saying wasn't missed by Princess Justice, and both warmed and terrified her. But she couldn't dwell on that now. She didn't even think as she gently kissed him, deciding to worry about how that would complicate everything between them later.

"And you mine." She whispered back, suddenly completely sure of her choice between Cat and Adrien - the other blonde almost forgotten in this moment. She pulled away, "Now, let's go defeat some heroes."

Cat grinned, "As you wish." He hissed, "Cataclysm." A white ball of destructive energy formed in his hand and he gave her one last glance before launching it straight towards Queen Bee's back.

The hero, unaware of the threat until it was far too late, was hit in the back and sent sprawling. Not wasting a single second, Princess Justice launched herself forward - ahead of Cat Blanc who followed quickly, baton already twirling to act as a shield for himself and his Princess - and scooped own, plucking the Bee Comb from Chloe's hair with ease and watching with something next to disinterest as her transformation disappeared - the girl letting out a groan - and her Kwami came into view with wide, horrified eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.
> 
> Author Comments  
Welp… We haven't killed anyone yet. What shall happen? (And how big of a freak out is in the future for Princess Justice?) Please feel free to share your thoughts, ideas, and anything else with me in the comments!


	13. Chapter 13

While the Bee Kwami stared at the girl holding her Miraculous without even trying to hide her terror, Princess Justice just smiling at the little magical being as Ladybug and Carapace turned to face the two supervillains with wide eyes.

"Give up yet?" Cat Blanc asked with a mischievous tilt to his voice, "Or do we need another Cataclysm?" He said it so casually it could have been weather he was discussing, at least until another ball of destructive white energy bubbled in his hand.

Carapace eyed it with an obvious hesitance, but it was Ladybug who spoke up, "You don't have to do this! Hawk Moth is the one pulling the strings here!"

"They're vulnerable! Finish them!" Scarlet Moth exclaimed as purple masks shone around the Akumas' faces.

Princess Justice growled under her breath, "Butt out Scarlet Moth. We don't take orders from you." She snapped, rolling her eyes.

She heard Scarlet Moth sputter in indignation, "Princess Justice, if you so much as try to disobey-"

"You think I'm scared of you? _Please_, I've faced far scarier than a man hiding behind a mask. Besides, I'm not hear to serve you - I'm here to serve _justice_." She spat.

She felt the supervillain behind her powers pull on the Akuma within her, trying to recall the butterfly and take her powers. She wasn't having that. With a growl, she mentally yanked it back towards her - a sharp ringing going through her ears for a moment.

Then silence, both in her mind and from the people around her.

"Princess?" Cat Blanc sounds hesitant, worried even.

Princess Justice smirked as she fell back into a fighting stance, "It's alright Chaton. Now, let's finish getting rid of these two, shall we?"

Cat Blanc took another moment to study his partner, white tail flicking before nodding and turning a sadistic smile on the two heroes, "With pleasure."

Without further ado, the Akuma hurled his Cataclysm at them.

"Shelter!" Came Carapace's panicked cry, the shield flying up just in time so that the explosion of white destruction radiated around him and Ladybug instead of hitting them.

Princess Justice turned the Comb she was still holding in one hand, smirking before sliding it into her hair - seeing the eyes of her enemies widen and the terrified gasp of the Bee Kwami.

"Pollen." Princess Justice smirked, knowing that even though they'd seen it coming everyone was surprised at her knowledge of the Kwami, "Buzz -"

"No!" Carapace lurched forward, smacking into the unsuspecting supervillain before she could transform - the Bee Comb falling to the ground as Cat Blanc let out an outraged snarl and leapt at the Turtle Miraculous Holder, turning it into a sort of wrestling match while Princess Justice regained her feet and turned to Ladybug.

"So, the Fake Bug versus the Bringer of Justice?" Princess Justice sneered, "Maybe if you spent less time playing with foxes and more time listening to the truth you wouldn't be here?" The supervillain said nonchalantly, ignoring the sting the words had deep within her - having long accepted that Lila's Mirage made only of words was enough to blind the girl before her.

The girl playing Ladybug, however, wasn't prepared for the blow - taking a half step back as if physically struck. "I-I never meant to..." She whispered but Princess Justice was tired of excuses.

"No one ever _means_ to believe lies." The Akuma spat, "But at least some people wouldn't believe in unchecked facts over a reliable source."

Tired of talking, the supervillain lunged forward - mercilessly attacking the Miraculous Holder. Ladybug might have had the Miraculous on her side, but Princess Justice knew how the hero fought - which meant she also knew the hero's weak spots. It didn't take long for Ladybug to be sent sprawling, landing beside the fallen Carapace - who had Cat Blanc crouching over him with a Cataclysm ready to end the hero.

"Leave them Chaton." Princess Justice said, staring down at them and not quite sure why she couldn't bring herself to let her destructive partner wipe them from existence.

"Purrincess?" He asked, sounding confused.

She glared down at the beaten heroes, "They've lost Cat, and once we take their Miraculouses they will watch as _we_ bring justice to Paris. They should have to live with the knowledge of what they did."

Cat hesitated, growling and throwing his Cataclysm into a nearby dumpster and causing it to disintegrate, "You're lucky I would never go against my Princess's wishes." Cat Blanc gave them an icy glare from blue eyes, "But one toe out of line and I won't hesitate to destroy you." He vowed, bending to retrieve the Turtle Miraculous when a purple mask appeared around his face.

Princess Justice frowned as her partner's ears laid back and she watched him hiss something she couldn't here. Before she could ask her jerked back with a snarl and then the mask was gone, and her white cat turned to her, giving a little bow. "My apologies Purrincess. We had some complications I hadn't remembered, but we're good now."

Princess Justice nodded and turned to grab the Miraculouses but the two heroes were gone. She frowned, but shook her head, "Come on Chaton. Let's go finish what those heroes so rudely interrupted." She said, jumping off to return to the school and begin the search for Lila Rossi once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.
> 
> Author Comments  
Well, I live! (I swear I'm going to try to keep a hiatus no more than two weeks but my schedule is crazy rn.) So... Some interesting things have happened... Did Princess Justice shy away from killing Carapace and Ladybug/Rena Rouge? What happened to their connection with Hawk/Scarlet Moth? Please feel free to share your thoughts with me in the comments!


	14. Chapter 14

"So Purrincess," Cat started as they bounded over the rooftops, and Princess Justice cast him a glance, the ends of her jacket catching the wind with every jump and dragging behind her like a cape with the end cut off.

"Yes Chaton?" She asked, vibrant bluebell eyes blinking at him as his own ice blue eyes blinked back at her. She would admit to herself she missed his warm emerald eyes, but that was the past - and she had to let it go.

"What's our plan?" He asked curiously, crouching as they landed on the school roof - though it had been vacated by everyone by now.

"First we take out Lila, then we go for the Moth." She smirked, "Last I check cats are pretty good at taking down butterflies."

He smiled, though there was no warmth to it, "I won't fail you Princess."

She smiled, "I know you won't." She murmured softly, then looked back down. "We'll have to track Lila down." She grumbled.

"To the belly of the beast then?" The white clad supervillain asked, sounding almost delighted.

"Where else my Chaton?" She said as she stood.

He stood and stooped in a bow that made her mind flash back to many nights on any rooftop, her clad not in civilian attire or what she wore now but a red black-spotted suit. "Lead the way my Princess. I'll always follow." He vowed softly, and she smiled - turning away so he wouldn't see her blush.

She shook her head a bit, they had a mission. She nodded to herself and jumped off, hearing Cat follow after her as they once more sprinted over the Paris rooftops until they reached the Rossi residence.

"Cataclysm." Cat Blanc hummed, extending his baton and casually sliding down to use his power of destruction on a window.

"Not so fast!" Before she could blink Princess Justice was being tackled by Ladybug. Letting out an alarmed and outraged noise, the Akuma was quick to kick off her attacker, jumping back to her feet and turning to face the hero - hearing another fight break out behind her, most likely other Miraculous holders taking on Cat.

"We don't have to do this! This isn't you!" Ladybug cried, and Princess Justice glared.

"How would you know who I am?" Princess Justice snapped, lunging forward. She wasn't sure how long this back and forth went on before Ladybug snuck in a sneaky blow and swept her off her feet. Rather than going for her lucky charm weapon, however, the superhero pinned her so that she could see the fight happening in the street below.

Cat Blanc was holding his own against three superheroes - Viperion, Ryuko, and Carapace - and actually seemed to be winning, based on the slowed movements of Viperion and the way Cat seemed to be leading the fight. Just as they watched, Cat landed a lucky blow of Cataclysm against Viperion, and a horrified Ryuko rushed to his side - leaving Cat with Carapace, grinning victoriously. 

"This isn't you, and that isn't him! You have to know that somewhere!" Ladybug begged above her.

Princess Justice watched as her partner lurched towards the downed Snake superhero, warded off only by a desperate attack from Carapace. Something within Princess Justice shifted. Was that really her Chaton? He was openly glad to be hurting others, wanted to end the life of another...

It wasn't the Cat she knew...

_"Marinette!" He whined, "Don't tease me with the cookie!"_

_"I'm gonna beat you this time Princess!" He stated with certainty (Spoiler: He lost again)._

_ "But I can promise to always come see you after an Akuma fight to make sure you know I'm alright?" He offered. _

_ He gave a good natured smile, "Sorry Purrincess. I just couldn't help but notice you over here all alone instead of having f_un?"_ _

How had they gotten here? How had she let it? How had she not seen what she was allowing herself to become? And worse, how had she not seen what she was leading her partner to become?

"Cat stop!" She cried with tears beginning to build in her eyes, stopping him just short of slamming another Cataclysm into Viperion - who didn't look like he could take another hit.

He growled when he saw Ladybug holding her down, the superheroine was smart enough to leap away when the leather-clad boy jumped to the roof. "Are you okay Princess?" He asked worriedly and she nodded as she stood.

"We have to stop this Cat." She murmured.

"Princess? But what about bring justice?"

"Cat! Killing people isn't going to bring justice!" She cried, and the boy's ice blue eyes fell.

She thought for a moment that he might turn against her, but then he just held out his baton, "I trust you Princess." He murmured simply.

She smiled as she took it from him, "Thank you Chaton." She stepped forward and almost pressed a kiss to his cheek before remembering they had an audience - at which point she turned abruptly and tossed her lucky charm and his baton to Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  

> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.
> 
> Author Comments  
So... We're kind of wrapping this up, but not really because this is going to have some serious repercussions for Cat and Marinette so... Stay tuned and let me know what you think so far!


End file.
